The Birth of Hope
by hiseask17
Summary: What made the hope start growing in the first place? A stand alone prequel to Keep on Hoping!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

Our teacher talked about finding our own way to use the materials and to think creatively. I sighed. I already knew all of it. And I had done similar things ten times before.

I looked around the classroom to see if there was anyone else uninterested. There wasn't. Everyone was looking at the teacher attentively. To avoid looking as if I didn't care, I started turning my head towards the front again. Only my eyes landed on something.

Adrian.

He wasn't doing anything, but only because I, for unknown reason, imagined myself as the girl in a romantic novel, I kept staring at him. His hair was styled the messy way it used to and he wore a bored expression that didn't suit him. He should be smirking mischievously or maybe looking at you worriedly, that was who he was.

I stared until he turned his head, then I quickly looked at the front. The teacher seemed to be almost finished, so I hoped we'd get to start soon. I was right.

"So, continue with your works, I'm just going to get some new material." The teacher disappeared and hell broke loose.

Everyone went to someone else's desk and started talking. The boys were still not mature enough to keep from duelling with wooden sticks, though I have to admit it was a little bit cute that they were childish. Jill and I were the only persons that actually started working. Well, working might not be the right term for Jill's occupation. She was always painting something, and with painting I mean dyeing. I think she'd spent half of this class colouring some of her creations.

I was sandpapering my latest work, content with just sitting at my desk while the rest of the class ran around and did nothing. I mean, school was to learn, not to have fun. Though it was much easier to learn when it was fun.

Time went by and I finished my work. We had to paint this particular piece of work, so I went into the painting room and started mixing the colour I wanted. Jill was still there. After painting for a while, Adrian entered the room. He didn't bring anything, so I figured he just wanted to talk with Jill. Everyone knew that they'd been dating for a few weeks some months ago and some of the other girls still teased them about it.

I looked back at my work and kept painting, listening to their casual bantering. Though they'd been dating, they were still really good friends. But, Adrian was friends with everyone, so I guess it wasn't that weird.

I was deeply focused on my work when I felt something move behind me. I looked up and saw Adrian reflected in the glass wall in front of me. My heart thumped faster when I felt the heat from his body hit me and I realized that books were right about this thing.

It felt wonderful to be embraced in his heat, I felt like I truly was in a romance novel and we would kiss and live our happily ever after soon. That was until he poked my arm and I almost painted on the desk.

"Adrian!" He didn't react, he just kept poking at me. I played cool and pretended I didn't care. But I did, he touched me for God's sake! I was tense and I was sure he would notice that I was sweating like a pig.

Then he left and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd held.

**xXx**

The day was finally over and I longed for the quietness of my bedroom. I went to my locker and grabbed the books I needed for homework and looked around. Adrian was also on his way out, so I pretended to find something on my shoe to wait until he caught up with me.

He was just a few meters behind me when I started walking again. I tried not to turn around and look at him, but it turned out I didn't have to.

"Sydney?" He walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. What did he want?

"Uh…Yeah?" I watched him to see if there was anything in his expression that could help me figure. There wasn't, because he looked down at the ground. Though it seemed like he was embarrassed.

Then he turned his gaze to the doors and I saw some guys he used to hang out with coming.

"It wasn't anything" he shrugged it off and greeted the guys.

I just stood there, stunned, before I realized I must look like a moron. I moved, but it felt like I was walking on clouds. Even though Adrian hadn't said anything, that small glint of embarrassment made a grain of hope start growing in my heart. Maybe he liked me too.

**A prequel to Keep On Hoping (once again inspired by real life) to celebrate one year (officially) on FF ****J****  
Thank you **_**so **_**much for reading and please review! **


End file.
